


Redirected Winds

by stitchpelekai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Team as Family, hybrid world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: A drabble series that follows Vincent, Cid, and their adopted daughter Aranea.In a fusion world of FFVII and FFXV, Vincent and Cid have adopted Aranea after she was found by Barret Wallace. Family feels, awkward first time dad shenanigans, and having to figure out how to raise a kid amongst the backdrop of the crazy work they do has them all kinds of turned around.
Relationships: Cid Highwind and Aranea Highwind, Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine, Vincent Valentine and Aranea Highwind
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire series sprouted from a very specific conversation I had with my friend Digi about Valenwind way back in January. We've talked about different headcanons and ideas for months and this is the end result. 
> 
> I think for the most part the drabbles are going to be in chronological order, starting with how Vincent and Cid end up with tiny Aranea.
> 
> We've also been yelling about Valenwind with another friend and it's been a lovely timeee 🥰🥰
> 
> Also as far as world composition goes, this is kind of a mashup of XV and VII worlds. Lestallum is (roughly) the new Edge and Niflheim does exist as a separate country in this AU. I'm not too specific on world layout yet since it's a drabble series, but that might change depending on what happens lol.

Lestallum had been a point of general meeting for their entire band of friends and family for quite some time now, and a few had taken the chance to rebuild certain parts of their lives there. The Highwind and Valentine couple had found themselves taking up residence there on occasion thanks to the general ease of docking Cid’s massive airship at the Lestallum dock.

Being such a high-set city, it offered plenty of space for airships to permanently dock or just stop by on their way through. So the Highwind had found itself a permanently owned space at the tailend of the dock, though it was off on trips just as often as it ever was.

But that's par for the course. Cid had plenty of work to do with WRO and was gone plenty enough, Vincent usually with him or off on his own. Cid knew what he got up to for the most part, but they were happy enough to do their own work when they needed to.

But for now, both were back in Lestallum. They’d been holed up in their apartment that was as close to the dock as they could get, taking some time in between work for a few days.

They’d had a few messages here and there from their crew over the past two days and had stopped by the most recent iteration of 7th Heaven for dinner the night before, rounding out Friday night with some good drinks, friends, and food.

But now, at noon, both men found themselves out on the rather tiny balcony of their apartment with fresh cups of their chosen drink and a general lazy attitude for the rest of the day in mind. No weapons were on hand and shoes were currently at the front door where they’d been left the night before.

“What do you feel like doing today?” Cid asked, setting his cup of tea down. It was scuffed to hell with a mock-up of the WRO insignia on it while Vincent’s own coffee cup was just a plain red.

Vincent was quiet for a few moments before responding. “I’d be fine to just stay home.” 

Cid had to laugh at that. That was the expected answer from his partner. The man did enjoy staying home, just the two of them, when they had the chance. “Sounds good to me, didn’t much feel like leavin’ anyways.” 

Vincent offered a soft hum in response, sipping some more of his coffee. 

They were home together often enough, whether that was in the apartment or on the airship. But it was still nice to have quiet days like this together. They happened plenty, especially because the two men made a pointed effort to have such time together, and it was a nice break from the busyness of their lives.

But on occasion, their efforts to have quiet days together would be interrupted by a call or message for any variety of things. That was just something to be expected when the world was still dealing with the aftermath of literally multiple attempts of mass destruction and the massive attempt to move to other sources of energy. 

And with that in mind, it was completely unsurprising to the two men when Cid’s phone rang about half an hour later. By now, everyone knew that if Vincent wasn’t around town he was most likely with Cid; making it a little easier at times to get a hold of him. So it was often a 50-50 chance that any given call was actually for Cid.

Cid, still leaning back in his chair on the balcony comfortably, swore under his breath. He was about to get up and head inside to grab his phone when Vincent slipped in the door himself. Cid let out a shrug, not moving. He heard Vincent answer, his voice smooth and warm from inside the apartment. 

A few long moments passed before the door slid open again. Vincent held the phone to his ear, a slight look of something on his face that wasn’t instantly recognizable to Cid. Cid gestured to him as the other sat back down next to him, letting out a noise of recognition. 

“It’s Barrett.” Vincent offered.

“What’s up, a job?” 

Vincent shook his head. “No.” 

He sat back in his own chair as he listened to Barrett on the other end of the phone, very concentrated on what was being said. That really caught Cid’s attention. If it wasn’t a new job or mission, he really couldn’t parse out what might be so important. 

Vincent sat silently for a bit longer as Barret spoke before he nodded once. “Alright. I’m going to give you to Cid now.” And with that, he handed the phone over to him.

Cid took the phone and brought it to his ear. “What’s going on?” 

There was a brief moment before Barret’s voice spoke up. “Got a bit of a situation I wanted to talk to you two about. I’m at Seventh Heaven with Tifa, Biggs, and Marlene right now.”

“Alright, everyone’s good? I’m not real sure what’s going on here, Vincent hasn’t said shit.”

“Well, you know that trip I took out towards Kalm, near the border with Niflheim last week?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I was looking into a couple specific things out there. The usual, looking for some leads on energy innovations and all. But I came across someone that wasn’t expected.”

“Someone?”

“Yeah, a little kid. Couldn’t find any parents and she was straight up abandoned outside of some old town. There wasn’t really anyone around and I sure as hell couldn’t leave her there.”

Cid shot a look to Vincent, who was staring straight back. If they hadn’t been together so long, Vincent might have looked indifferent to the whole thing. But Cid knew he was at most interested and concerned about the kid. Maybe Barret was going to adopt her himself? He had Marlene already and was pretty damn good at the whole father routine. But that look on Vincent’s face was telling him something else.

“You lookin’ to take her into the Wallace family then?” Cid asked, though he had a good idea of the answer he was about to get.

A long, rough sigh came across the line at that. “I’d love to. She’s a cute kid, real bright too from our time together. I kept her with me for the rest of the trip back, but you know how things have been the last couple years with Marlene. I’ve been doing better at being here for her, but I’m still out with WRO most of the time. Adoptin’ another kid just doesn’t seem fair to her.”

“Yeah, that’s fair enough,” he said. “So wild guess here, but you want Vincent and me to meet her?”

“Yeah. Figured you two might be at least interested in thinking about it.”

“Mm, could meet her at least. See what happens.”

“Great! Swing by in a little bit.” And with that, Barret ended the call.

Cid clicked at his phone’s screen a couple times before letting out a loud bark of laughter. “Well shit. Guess we’re goin’ to meet a kid today Vincent.”

Vincent nodded once. “I thought you’d want to hear it from Barret himself.”

“Yeah, that was fine.”

“We don’t have to adopt her or anything. But I thought it might be good to at least meet her. Barret wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t think we’d be decent at being fathers.”

Cid grabbed his cup off the table, setting his phone down as he did. He drained what little was left of his tea, pulling his feet down from where they’d been kicked up on a small box. “You ever thought about us having a kid?”

Vincent’s lips twitched. “I don’t necessarily think it’s something that really crossed my mind. But the potential of it is nice to consider. We have been together for a long time and if we might give someone a loving home, why not a child who is in need of one?”

Now that was a thought. Cid hadn’t really thought about the possibility of having kids with Vincent himself. They’d been caught up in a whirlwind of shit the past few years, and the closest they’d ever been to any kids had been Marlene and her friend Betty. But the idea that Vincent had, giving a kid that needed a good home one? That wasn’t half bad.

“Well, might as well go and meet her, eh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid and Vincent finally meet Aranea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Barrett never said that the "kid" was actually a baby? 😜
> 
> Also please keep in mind I'm absolute shit at writing babies so Aranea is probably an unrealistic portrayal of a baby.
> 
> Please enjoy these two old men gaining a daughter who has no actual name yet

Seventh Heaven was, predictably, pretty crowded. But not to the point of being too full. Vincent and Cid had made their way over to the bar after getting actually dressed for the day, finishing up their coffee and tea respectively.

Neither had said much on the walk over, their apartment only about 15 minutes away from Seventh Heaven. But once they were inside the bar, they both knew Barret would be on them almost immediately if he was upstairs.

Once inside, they weaved their way through the lunch crowd to the bar. Tifa, who was busy filling a couple of drink orders, looked up as they stopped just at the end of the bar where the almost hidden staircase led downstairs to their usual meeting area. She nodded a short ‘hello’ as she wrapped up the drinks, before sliding down the bar to say hi in person.

“Hey guys,” she said. “Barret finally got a hold of you?” 

Cid nodded. “Yup. Caught us in the middle of our day off.” 

“Balcony day again?”

“Yup.”

“Figured as much.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing Tifa.” Cid joked.

“Mmm, course not! Just… predictable for you guys,” Tifa said. “It’s nice.”

Vincent’s lips quirked into a small smile at that. They definitely had become a bit predictable in their free time. But it was nice having a little bit of predictability, though that might be taking quite a turn soon enough.

“Have you met the kid?” Cid asked.

“Yeah! Barret got in with her last night. She’s really adorable. She did seem a little freaked out being in a new place, but Barret’s mostly kept her downstairs this morning.”

Both nodded at that, glancing towards the stairs. “Think we’ll head down then.” 

Tifa smiled in return. “You’re both going to love her. I can already tell.”

With that, both men headed downstairs. The basement of the bar was just as big as the floor directly above. A wide room opened up from the stairs as Cid and Vincent entered, a long table taking up a large portion of the room. A few short couches took up one corner, making for a cozy spot to relax after meetings. 

Both caught sight of Marlene sitting on one of the couches with Barret just across from her, seemingly wrapped up in a blanket that was spread out across her lap. She seemed pretty engrossed in something as the two headed over.

“Barret.” Vincent said.

Barret grinned once he saw who it was. “Took you both long enough to get here.”

“You just called 20 minutes ago.” Cid said. 

“I’m kiddin’,” Barret said as he stood up from the couch. “Marlene, you’re gonna have to let them see her, ok?”

Marlene looked up at all three adults, slightly pouting. “I guess.”

Barret laughed as he leaned down in front of Marlene. “I know you really like her, but if Uncle Cid and Uncle Vincent adopt her you’ll still get to see her all the time. Remember we talked about that earlier?”

Marlene sighed, the pout still not leaving her face. “I know. But it’s not the same like if she came to live with us. But… I guess Uncle Cid and Uncle Vinny can have her. They’d be really nice dads I bet.”

Barret placed his hand on the top of Marlene’s head, giving her hair a little ruffle. “That’s my girl.”  
He gestured to both Cid and Vincent to come around the couch. As they did, the two shared a look of slight confusion as they saw what was actually in the blanket that was spread across Marlene’s lap.

A baby with silver hair that hung down around her face was wrapped up in the blanket, bright green eyes peering up at the people above her.

Vincent was the first to break the silence. “I thought she would be about Marlene’s age from the way you described her.” 

“Really? I thought I said she was a baby.” Barret said.

“Nah, you used kid on the phone.” Cid said. They had definitely been expecting a kid. A kid as in a walking and talking kid that might be close to Marlene’s age. But this was definitely a full-on baby. 

Barret shrugged slightly. “Well, she’s definitely a baby. Wanna hold her?” he asked, taking the baby out of Marlene’s arms and standing up fully.

Cid let out a blustery breath of air, reaching out to take her from him. “Course.” he said. The two passed the baby off easily enough, Cid taking her in his arms.

“How old is she?” Vincent asked, leaning over Cid’s shoulder slightly to get a closer look.

“Best I could guess? Probably a year or so. She’s still small enough to be held for the most part, but she can crawl pretty quick too.”

The baby looked up at Cid and Vincent while Barret spoke, giving them both a curious expression. She managed to wrangle one of her hands out of the blanket, reaching up towards both of them.

Vincent, still leaned over Cid’s shoulder, reached one finger out to her in return. He tilted his head a bit as she wrapped her hand around his finger and let out a loud giggle, pulling at it.

“And she was abandoned?” Cid asked, his tone betraying a hint of anger.

Barret nodded, reaching down to pick his own daughter up so she could have a better view of the baby. “Yeah. Found her outside a real rundown town near the border of Niflheim. There weren’t too many people around, so there’s no real telling where she came from. But she was cold and I’m not sure how long she’d been out there.” 

Vincent’s eyes narrowed slightly as he listened, but he was sure to smile down at the baby. No need to scare her for any reason. She kept pulling at his finger, seemingly having fun with it where she was held in Cid’s arms.

“So there is no family to claim her, not that they would be worth anything since they abandoned her.” he said.

“Exactly.” Barret said. “Couldn’t leave her there.”

“Daddy saved her!” Marlene said. 

“He sure did Marlene,” Cid said. “And I think we’re all pretty happy about that, right Vincent?”

Vincent took several long moments to reply, a little too engrossed in the back and forth game he had been pulled into with the baby. “Yes. Very happy about that.”

Barret chuckled, happy to see that the two had already taken to the girl so quick. “So, we can keep her here for a while. Let you guys think over if you want to take her home permanently?” he offered. He’d talked it over with Tifa once he’d gotten back the night before, just in case Vincent and Cid were unsure. Adopting a kid definitely wasn’t a light choice to make and he hadn’t been sure if they’d need some time to think it over.

Cid and Vincent looked down at the baby for a bit before looking back to one another. 

“What are you thinking Vincent?” Cid asked. 

Vincent moved around Cid more fully, holding out his arms. “Let me hold her.”

Cid passed her over, earning a few laughs from the baby as he did so. “Cute, ain’t she?”

“Very.”

Vincent held her carefully, as she reached both hands up towards him. She managed to grab onto some of the loose hair that always escaped from the large headband he wore. “I think that we could give her a good home.” he said, glancing at Cid.

Cid let out a low whistle, crossing his arms across his front. “I’d say you’re right. Guess we’ve got a daughter now, huh?”

“I suppose we do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are a thing that kids usually need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter in this economy??
> 
> This is pretty short but that was also part of why I made it a drabble series aaaa. I knew I'd hit certain points where chapters would be short or longer lol.
> 
> also fun fact Aranea is "a genus of orb-weaving spiders including common garden spiders and barn spiders."

Cid and Vincent were now parents. Actual, full-on parents to an actual baby girl. A baby girl who had been living with them for an entire week. A baby who had no name yet.

The entire idea behind naming her had been somewhat of an issue for the entire week. They’d had to go out in search of furniture that was suitable for the makeshift adjustments they’d made to the second, smaller room in the apartment that served as an office when needed. Various shopkeepers had asked for their new daughter’s name and had been met with stricken silence from the couple.

And that wasn’t even considering how many times they’d been back to Seventh Heaven with her. Everyone wanted to know what they were finally going to name her. Barrett had even gone so far as to say that they couldn’t keep putting it off. The baby needed a name soon. She couldn’t just be called “the baby” or “little one” for the rest of her life.

And yet here they were. A week in and they still could not agree on a name for her.

The only real headwind they had made in the name department was settling on giving her Highwind for a last name. Cid had floated the idea that they could hyphenate both of their last names for her, but Vincent hadn’t seemed too keen on the idea. 

So at the very least, they knew she was fill-in-the-blank Highwind. But they really needed a first name. And that’s where they found themselves as they sat in the living room, with their daughter lying across Cid’s chest as he laid on the couch. He was staring at her with a considering look on his face, not having moved for a good 10 minutes.

Vincent was sat across from him in the lone armchair they owned, trying to focus on the novel in his hand. But his eyes kept darting across to Cid and their daughter. It was still a very new sight to see, Cid just holding her close and laying her across him when he felt so inclined. But it was definitely a sight that Vincent could get used to.

“I hope you starin’ at me means you’re trying to think of a name.” Cid said.

A small smile pulled at Vincent’s lips. “And if I’m not?”

“Then you should be.”

“We’ve been thinking over names all week and we can’t seem to agree on any of them.”

“Well, I’d rather we take time on it then come up with somethin’ that we’re going to hate,” Cid said. “Don’t need our kid to be walking around with a name that we regret in a year once she’s used to it.”

“Is that a common issue parents face?”

Cid shrugged slightly, as much as he could from his position. “I don’t know. Seems like it could be an issue though.”

“So a good name on the first try then.”

“Exactly. I was thinking something like Ashe or Arianna?”

“Perhaps something that starts with an A then.” 

Cid tilted his head up just enough so he could look at their daughter who was staring right back at him. She was an extremely alert baby, constantly watching both Cid and Vincent at any given point of the day, even if the other wasn’t the one currently holding her. 

“I think so. She seems like an A-name Highwind. Don’t you?” Cid said, the last question directed to the baby.

She let out a quiet sound before reaching a hand up towards his face and grabbing at his cheeks. Cid laughed in response, glancing over to Vincent.

“She definitely needs a name.”

The two men fell silent again for some time, both watching the baby as she patted at Cid’s cheek for a few minutes.

“What about Aranea?” Vincent said, breaking the silence. 

Cid let out a considerate sound as he pushed himself up, carefully moving the girl so she was cradled in his arms. She instantly grabbed at his free hand with both of her own. 

“Aranea?”

Vincent nodded. “I think it fits her.”

“I like it. How about you, Aranea? Do you like that name?” Cid asked. 

Aranea tilted her head up at him, pulling at his hand some before she smiled.

“Aranea Highwind it is.”


End file.
